redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Willdun
Gender: Male Species: Rabbit Place of Origin: Bowlaynee Castle Appearance: Spunky albino rabbit at the age between dibbunhood and adolescence. Has the stumpy build, shorter ears and stubbier limbs of the species (as compared to hares). Fur is cream-colored; eyes and nose are red. Wears a black vest over a reddish brown long-sleeved tunic. Has a small brown leather belt about the tunic and lower part of the vest, looped through itself instead of buckled; also has a black straw hat, and black cloth ankle wraps. Expression makes him have a mischeiveious look about him. Weilds a tiny bow and quiver: the arrows are fletched with small jackdaw feathers and leaves, and the arrows are merely sharpened sticks, with safety pads of twine and moss tied to them. Personality: Likeable and sweet, but with a certain mischeivous quality that occasionally will get him into trouble. Sometimes so willing to try to help that he causes more harm than help in his enthusiasm. Story SPOILERS FROM TFBC IN HERE! Willdun was a young bunny who lived in Bowlaynee Castle. He was the only son of Mr. and Mrs. Dunner, the cousin of Yoogum, and the best friend of the leveret Gabbie Bluefleck and the otterkit Jakub. Gabbie, Willdun, and Jakub were nearly inseperable friends, and had a tendency to get into all sorts of mischeif together. Once, they pelted Scotty Bluefleck with snowballs as she entered the castle gates; another time, they got into a food fight and made such a mess while eating as to drive Gabbie's straightlaced mother Arith frantic. Willdun was the ringleader of the trio, and usually the one that led them into trouble. Occasionally, he would be called on to watch his much younger cousin Yoogum for the day, but the little one was too babyish to join in most of the mischeif his older peers caused so Willdun didn't include him often. Willdun's father was an excellent shot with javelin, sling, and bow - Willdun wanted to be like him, and thusly encouraged his friends to insist with him on shooting lessons. Dunner was hesitant, but finally relented when Gabbie (being the daughter of the Royal Advisor) took the matter over his head and asked the Laird of the castle about training and gained his consent. Dunner finally unbent enough to fashion tiny bows for them with padded sticks flighted with leaves for arrows. Willdun, Gabbie, and Jakub were instrumental in helping the otter Kerrin reorganize the decades of piled-up literature in his library - they discovered within the mess a letter from Abbot Thibb of Redwall Abbey, which contained a description of a Bruinne, a real-life monster that was reportedly heading for the castle. This letter was taken to the Laird, who commended the little ones and made preparations accordingly. When Scotty Bluefleck sucessfully pulled of a spy mission, and returned to the castle with rescued slaves from the horde of Lunarah Dawnrider, Willdun was impressed by her audacity in going into the vermin camp alone. After the vengeful vermin set up camp outside the castle and beseiged it, Willdun decided he would imitate Scotty by sneaking out, taking his arrows, and shooting a few vermin to thin the ranks. Before leaving, he told Yoogum, Gabbie, and Jakub about it first - the hare and the otter eagerly grabbed their bows and went with him, but Yoogum stayed behind, fearful of venturing outside the castle after dark. Willdun had removed the safety pads from his arrows before he left, to make them more effective. Two of Lunarah's officers, Greeby and Blunge, found this out to their cost; the pair were on a reconnaisance mission away from the rest of the horde, and Willdun, upon spotting them, shot arrows at them. As he was too short to fire high, the arrows missed anywhere vital but lodged instead in the rumps of the hapless duo. The stoats immediately set upon Willdun and his two friends, and tried to beat them into submission and capture them as hostages. Greeby decided to kill the trio when the bunny took an arrow and stabbed him in the nose with it; he and Blunge were stopped by Scotty, who had learned where the trio had gone from Yoogum. The haremaiden rescued the Dibbuns and fled back to the castle with them; however, Lunarah had seen what was going on, and she and several other vermin began to chase the fugitives down. Hearing a sentry on the castle walltops above ordering "Shoot", Willdun stopped running long enough to fire off another arrow at the vermin. The wild shot found its mark in the cheek of Lunarah Dawnrider, impaling it and ripping a huge gash that scarred her badly. This stopped the charge long enough for the Dibbuns to get up the rope lowered to them, and be safely installed back inside the Castle. Willdun's shot caused him to be lauded as a hero - however, his action so enraged Lunarah, who was incredibly vain about her beauty, to have his execution as one of her terms when she demanded surrender. He, of course, was not slain, and lived to grow up into an archer whose sight was even better than that of his father. Category:Rabbits Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Males Category:Goodbeasts Category:Northlanders Category:Highlanders